While different types of electrical light sources exist, one major type of electrical light source is a linear source, such as a tubular fluorescent lamp. Typically, such a lamp is mounted overhead and provides direct light to illuminate an area. As direct light can produce a glare and be relatively harsh, the emitted light can be modified through diffusion or refraction to lessen the glare and harshness. An alternative method of illuminating an area with a linear source is to direct some of the light upward from a position below the ceiling so as to provide illumination from the reflection of the light off the ceiling. Such indirect lighting fixtures tend to provide a more even and natural looking illumination without the harsh glare of direct lighting.
A problem with indirect lighting fixtures is that such fixtures often produce localized areas of brightness and observable shadows on the ceiling and thus do not provide a relatively uniform light distribution pattern. One solution to minimizing the areas of brightness and the casting of shadows is to suspend the indirect light fixture farther from the ceiling. The increase in distance softens the change in light intensity, thus making patterns of brightness and shadows on the ceiling less noticeable. However, such fixtures may not be preferred for installation in low ceiling applications where the distance of suspension from the ceiling can create clearance problems for adults and may otherwise create an undesirable appearance.
In an attempt to provide a fixture suitable for a low ceiling application, some light fixtures use reflectors, often with complex geometry, to shape the light distribution. While sometimes providing acceptable results, often such light fixtures require a substantial thickness in the light fixture to shape the light into an acceptable light distribution. The increase in size of the light fixture tends to increase both the weight and expense of the fixture while also making it less suitable for low ceiling applications.